masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:VERY basic weapons help - ME
Hi all - just started playing ME for the first time, Xbox. I guess I don't understand how the weapons GUI thing works in outfitting your squadmates. When I assign (or think I'm assigning) a weapon for them to use, it's not "taking." So I go into the Mission Computer > Equipment. Every time, they all start on assault rifle on the weapon selector. I use the selector to change someone to, say, shotgun. And then everyone's setting is on shotgun. I'm playing as an Infiltrator so I want to use a pistol and select that. Then when I rotate through the other members of my team, THEY have pistol selected too, even though I thought I just selected shotgun for them. Change them one at a time to shotgun, and then I am set to shotgun, too. So I want to assign myself the pistol, and them to shotguns. That's the first thing: how do you set your squad to use a given weapon? Second thing. I have Urdnot Wrex on my squad and want him to use his shotgun, and select it in the Equipment. But when I go to the skills wheel, he only has Overkill available (that's his assault rifle skill) and not Carnage which is his shotgun skill. Third thing is the "Accuracy Rating." Is that in fact what their skill is with a given weapon? Again with Urdnot, his assault rifle skill is at 5 points. But when I switch him to assault rifle in the weapons selection, his accuracy rating is 1 even with an Improved Sighthing III upgrade installed. Help is greatly appreciated!!! :The Equipment screen doesn't change what weapon your squadmates are currently using. It merely stays on the same category of item when you scroll between squadmates (given that the squadmate can equip that category of item). To change a character's weapon in hand, hold LB to bring up the weapon wheel, use the thumbstick to select the weapon, then press A. :With weapon-based powers, only the power related to the character's weapon in hand is shown. Since Wrex is holding an assault rifle, it shows the Assault Rifle power, Overkill. If he is holding a shotgun and has enough points in the Shotguns talent, then he will be able to use Carnage. :The Accuracy Rating in the equipment screen shows the weapon's base stats. The number displayed is without modifiers from talents or weapon mods. (Most low-level assault rifles have an Accuracy Rating of 1.) LilyheartsLiara (talk) 19:43, December 27, 2012 (UTC) OMG THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! :-) --Teebob2000 (talk) 19:53, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome! =^_^= LilyheartsLiara (talk) 19:55, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Not off the hook THAT easily! :-) So how do I see the actual skill/accuracy of the equipped weapon then if not displayed in the equipment info? And I see that some weapons say "untrained" so does that mean they'll suck with that weapon? --Teebob2000 (talk) 19:59, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :The game only displays the weapon's base accuracy stat without modifiers; talents and weapon mods indicate how much of a boost to accuracy they provide. "Untrained" weapons means that the characters are much less accurate with that type of weapon (even less so than a character who can train with the type of weapon but has no points in the talent) and cannot improve their ability to use that type of weapon. For Shepard, it also means that you are unable to zoom in while using that type of weapon. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 20:06, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Also bear in mind that unlike ME2/ME3, weapons, ammo and armor upgrades really count towards squadmate and Shepard's proficiency. Shield enhancements, recoil dumpers, accuracy upgrades, armor defensive plates, all of those are taking into account in the basic formula "damage done X damage taken = dying or killing". ;) Brfritos (talk) 03:48, June 10, 2013 (UTC)